Converting the bookworm
by adstyle17
Summary: 'I am a lesbian. Not a lot of people know, they just don't ask. The people that do are my so called 'clients'. Confused? Let me explain. I am not just a lesbian, I'm a converter. Yes, a converter. A person who uses complicated and effective ways to change a woman's view on sexuality. In short, they turn from straight to gay.' but Hermione, that's a challenge.Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

AN; hey readers, this is my first femslash and my second story, a little bit about me and my interests. My name is Adam, I am seventeen and I LOVE lesbians, possibly as far to say that if I was a girl I would definitely be a lesbian. I like Harry Potter but the thing that ruins it for me, the books and films both, is the end relationships between Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. I mean no disrespect but what was J.K. thinking, all the books up to GoB had Ron and Hermione arguing bickering and pretty much only just being friends and Harry and Ginny had not been mentioned except CoS so why did she decide to get Hermione and Ron, two complete opposites to fall in love like the cliché says 'opposites attract' when clearly Harry and Hermione is surely the only possible outcome, especially after PoA. Anyway rant over, proceed to story.

Forget all about the way Hermione and the gang first met Luna, no canon in this. Luna meets Hermione in her third year.

CHAPTER 1; MEETING THE BOOKWORM

There she was. As I see her in my dreams. As I see her two tables across from me on the Gryffindor table. As I see her reading that book oblivious to the chatter around her, tentatively nibbling on the crust of a piece of toast. As I see her furrow her brows slightly as the words float into her brain like how Knixy Mind Fairies can drown out noise in people's ears and position the focus of that person onto a certain subject or objective.

I am transfixed, unable to look away, intrigued into her ways of thinking and the admirable devotion of her being to logic. But yet she has an aura, an aura of acceptance and wanting to learn. An aura of curiosity, politeness and empathy. Her bad ways intrigue me more than her good in some ways. Her occasional bossiness, frustration at people who don't take school seriously and irritation at those with bad manners and insensitivity, which baffles me why her friends are her friends at all, only, providing more evidence of acceptance and politeness.

I am of course speaking of the frizzy-haired brunette whose name was unidentified to me, instead I know her to be known as 'The Bookworm', 'Mudblood' or simply 'Granger' through very spiteful and hurtful comments from the Slytherin blond known to her as 'Malfoy' or 'Ferret'.

Her eyes are always glistening, whether through tears, joy, shock and curiosity. Times where they are not are either anger moments or fear. Her body language always depicts where the level of her emotions vary. From a small frown of confusion and a shy smile of happiness to a bellowing bark of laughter and a heating of the cheeks in embarrassment. Her voice as smooth as silk when she is concerned and thick as caramel when serious. Her smile lights up my day and night keeping the nightmares at bay and making me feel better when I am sad.

I knew this was love.

Luna Lovegood is in love.

Yes, that is me. I don't see myself as something special and only my father tells me I am. I get along with everyone I think. The people teasing and hiding my things are friendly really.

I don't hate people I just like some people more than others.

I am a lesbian. Not a lot of people know, they just don't ask. The people that do are my so called 'clients'. Confused? Let me explain. I am not just a lesbian, I'm a converter. Yes, a converter. A person who uses complicated and effective ways to change a woman's view on sexuality. In short, they turn from straight to gay.

There are rules to my system though;

I do not convert girls who are in happy relationships.

I do not convert religious muggles.

I do not force myself onto anyone.

I don't blackmail anyone.

I always respect their decisions.

So you are probably thinking, why has it been two years and I still haven't made a move on the Gryffindor brunette despite my ability.

The answer, I am, I am just doing it from a distance.

I have found out her favourite smell, peppermint, and adopted it so that she smells it whenever I pass in the corridor. I found out her favourite music and hummed it casually from across the library from her, loud enough to hear but not loud enough to be suspicious. I wear clothes of her favourite colour, periwinkle blue. But it has now got to the point where I know I need to up my game. She is a tough nut to crack.

I see her now alone at the Gryffindor table. Now is my chance.

As I approach, I acknowledge the book she holds delicately in her hands. 'Poisonous plants and their cures'. I instantly access all the information I have on a section of the book I am familiar with and finally come up with an appropriate greeting.

"There is an interesting article on page sixty four about Emperor Oak Weed. Apparently it is really rare, but that is mainly due to people finding it too quickly to counter its effects or record it."

The girl looked up startled and smiled that angelic smile before replying. "Yes, it is quite fascinating really, ghastly but fascinating. The touch of the pollen on human skin makes it corrode and when the pollen reaches the blood stream it gradually raises your blood pressure until your aorta explodes. The counter curse is very difficult that…and you probably know this already since you brought it up, I'm sorry if I'm patronising you." She winced at herself and looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be daft; it is great to hear you speak about it. Your words would sound robotic if anyone else had spoken them, but you liven it up so much that the listener doesn't even notice and pays attention more. Please continue." I insisted.

The brunette smiled back shyly and restarted. "The counter curse is very difficult that by the time many inexperienced witches and wizards get the wand movements right they are too late. Wizard farmers used to place them on the boundaries to their crops to keep out rabbits and other wild animals". When she had finished she paused a moment until she spoke again. "You really like the way I speak? My friends find it annoying which is most probably why they never listen to me."

"Oh yes" I replied. "It just shows how passionate you are about learning new things."

"Well, thank you"

"Are you interested in Herbology much?"

"Yes, I like all subjects except for Divination. You?"

"Same except for Divination, I can stand it because my mum was a seer of sorts and I get it from her, my favourite lesson is Astronomy."

"Was, what do you mean by was? I thought you couldn't lose your abilities if you were seer." The girl asked.

"You can if you die" I replied looking down, smile slightly wavering.

She gasped sharply and clasped her hands over her mouth ashamedly. "Oh I'm such an idiot. Look, I'm so sorry. God, that was insensitive of me."

"Hey, forget about it. I know you never meant anything by it and I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or anything. What is your favourite subject?"

The girl became chipper again before saying "I love Ancient runes".

"Well, maybe if you have time tomorrow we can meet up for an Astronomy slash Ancient runes study session, How about it…erm?" I asked hoping to hear her name I knew I would like.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger?"

Hermione. Classy, influential with a pinch of history and pedigree thanks to William Shakespeare* of all people.

"But my friends call me 'Mione, though I sometimes wish they didn't"

"Yes, they shouldn't do that. It takes all the soul out of that name if you shorten it. Your name is special so your nickname should be no different."

"You sound like you like my name more than I do. You still haven't told me yours."

"Oh. My manners. Luna Lucy Lovegood. My friends call me Looney."

Hermione looked at her with sad eyes. "Nice a bit of alliteration but your friends call you that? That doesn't sound very nice."

"Oh, it is just a harmless nickname, nothing malicious or spiteful."

"Luna. You just told me that people shouldn't shorten my name but what they call you is miles worse. They are disrespecting and degrading your name and you're ok with that."

I just shrugged my shoulders and watched her undeterred.

"Luna, what else do they do? Your friends."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" She perked up slightly at the way I said her name but continued.

"I mean, how do your friends treat you?"

"Like all friends. They joke about, playfully teasing me. Ok, maybe I could do with a bit more conversations with me included but I'm happy."

"How do they playfully tease you?"

"You know, taking my belongings and giving them back after a while. Slightly annoying things that distract me from my work such as jogging my hands, wet willies, tangos. You know funny stuff".

Hermione looked appalled at this "Luna they are bullying you."

"No, of course they aren't. It's what friends do?"

"Luna, stealing your stuff and picking on you constantly is not what friends do. How can you not see that they are bullying you?"

"I don't know I guess that I never saw it that tells me that my friends are everywhere I look so I see everyone as a friend of some sorts."

Hermione's eyes softened significantly. "Luna, I don't want to contradict your father or anything but not everyone is capable of being your friend, Especially the kind of 'friends' that 'playfully' tease you."

"So, are YOU a 'Friend'" I ask curiously, with finger quotes "or a real friend?"

Hermione looked away shyly and replied "I am a real friend, that's if you like me, that is."

"Of course, I never dislike people. I just like certain people more than others"

"So, do you like me enough for me to be a friend?" Hermione asked hopefully.

If only you knew Hermione.

"Most certainly"

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Hermione made her exit. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Luna. About eleven ok." I nodded. "Ok, see you then".

After Hermione had turned the corner, I cheered in my head.

I had accomplished a few key things today that may help me with her 'guidance';

Successfully befriend her. Check.

Arrange to meet again. Check.

Learnt a few things about her. Check.

I even somehow managed her to have sympathy for me which I could use again in the future.

There was still a lot of work to do though and the next stage starts tomorrow.

AN; thanks for reading. You may notice that the way Luna thinks is clearly different to how she speaks in the films or in the books and she may even seem quite nasty because she is kind of manipulating things to go her way regardless of Hermione's feelings but I kind of wanted a Jekyll and Hyde thing between her actual thoughts and her words. Her words being Jekyll and her thoughts being Hyde. But in the not too distant future we may see her soften up a bit with her thoughts as at the moment she is lusting over Hermione not loving her like she thinks, she realises this later on and changes her ways but that will have to wait. Please review if you can.

*I am not one hundred per cent sure that the name Hermione had appeared in one of William Shakespeare's works but I know that a very famous writer HAD used that name before. I think it was The winter's tale.

To be continued in Studying the bookworm.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: a new chapter now. For people who don't know I have another story that at the moment I am taking a break from to write this one, it is called Link of the universe and it is fifteen chapters into the story. It is a Harry/Hermione fic. Well, enjoy this chapter and regards to Chaosrin and Codyw1 for following this.

Chapter 2: Studying the Bookworm

I laid in bed that night, the sounds of heavy breathing and muffled slurs from my dorm mates falling on deaf ears, as I recap the events of the day. Anticipation was flowing throughout my body and I still was in the best mood I have had in recent memory. Hermione is now my friend and I loved the fact that I now see major differences between my housemates and my new friend, Hermione. So much that I was now slating myself about how I never noticed that my so called 'friends' treated me far worse than they treated other friends and I was also glad that Hermione had pointed that out to me. If it was anyone else I would probably still be ignorant to the 'bullying' as Hermione had called it.

That was an afterthought though. The main thought running rampant through my skull and stimulating my emotions and actions was 'Hermione is my friend'. She is my first friend. The first person outside my family that showed concern and compassion towards not just me but my feelings. The first person to properly engage with me in an educational conversation and not tease me about it. The first person who really wanted to understand and get to know me. A true friend of whom I hope could become more.

I started reminiscing about all my previous 'clients'.

This girl Amanda who had a relationship with an abusive partner of which the process of the conversion took six weeks. My first assignment.

A girl named Lindsey who was actually found out through her friend Amanda about me was the only person to actually ask me to convert her so she could have an excuse to get out of an arranged marriage. My shortest assignment of just two hours.

But I soon got bored and I then reminisced about the day I realised I was a lesbian.

I was skipping about my garden outside my house, chasing after Winged Honeykins. I was seven at the time. This girl of about twelve who used to help my mum with her experiments came out and started talking to me. She admitted that she liked girls over boys and asked me who I preferred. I said I didn't know and asked her how you decide. She laughed and just said "You don't decide, you just realise it when you are constantly staring at people of one gender and ignoring the other. Whoever gender manages to give you a buzzy, fluttery feeling in your stomach. That's when you know. Many girls don't realise this until they are much older, some know it but refuse to show it in order to please people close to them."

"Can you change it? I mean, make you have feelings for the other gender when you have feelings for the one you already like?" I asked.

"I don't know about making them change their feelings but sure, they can change. So, boy liker or girl liker or unknown?"

I didn't know and I was about to say that when I suddenly stopped and noticed how beautiful the girl was and how I felt the feeling she said that happens in your stomach. A buzzy, fluttery feeling. I knew then what I was. "Girl liker".

I then reminisced about when I first discovered I was a converter.

There was this girl, the same age as me, in my First year that I had an interest with but she was always around boys. One day we had to work together on an assignment in Arithmancy and we started befriending each other. She immediately stopped being my friend after the assignment was finished; saying she only befriended me to get the assignment over. This was the only person I disliked ever and I decided to show it. I played every psychological and mental humiliation on her to make her see how it felt. Little did I know that I was actually converting her without even knowing it. One day as I was reading the latest edition of The Quibbler at the Ravenclaw table when she ran up and kissed me long and hard on the lips. She said she couldn't explain it but apparently my humiliations were changing her feelings. Ever since that day I have used those techniques and others to convert girls and remain using today.

I then realised that it was quarter to four in the morning. It would not do well to show up to the study session with Hermione not quite in sync with the day, so I finally closed my eyes, dreaming of Hermione once more.

I woke up just as excitedly and eagerly as I had prior to turning in. I showered, dried and changed in no more than ten minutes at least. I forced myself to not look at the Gryffindor table as I passed between the tables to find a seat because in the mood I was in, I didn't trust how I would act towards seeing her. I didn't want to embarrass myself tripping or knocking into someone just because I couldn't keep my eyes off of Gryffindor's brunette beauty.

During my breakfast, a shoelace was thrown in my muesli and my owl was pelted with peanuts as it flew away. So I was monumentally glad when I could finally leave for my first lesson; Potions with Hufflepuff. After dozens of totally absurd point taking from Professor Snape, we finally managed to get through to my second lesson; Charms with Gryffindor which is much more bearable. But all morning, my concentration on the work assigned was miniscule. I had gone from insanely happy to excruciatingly nervous. All I could think about was 'What if I make a complete berk of myself?'. Would Hermione think me a loser just like apparently all my 'friends'? Would she not want to be friends anymore? But each time I kept slating myself 'you haven't failed before so I don't see how I will fail this time'. One niggling thought though was telling me something was different this time and for the life of me I couldn't figure it out.

Eleven o'clock finally arrived and Luna quickly escaped the confines of the classroom. She was rushing, which surprised her because she never rushed, always enjoying the journey to and from wherever she needed to go. But she still didn't slow down until she was at the entrance of the library; she righted her hair, smoothed down her clothes and preceded through the door. After a few minutes of searching her eyes finally fell on bushy brown hair. Hermione was nibbling the tip of her quill whilst her mind was racing. Luna had noticed that whenever Hermione was concentrating Hermione had to nibble on something, like yesterday she was nibbling toast.

She probably gets teased because of it so I can use this as a stepping stone to get her to like me more if I chastise others and defend her.

Hermione looked to the side slightly and sharply turned her head, finally noticing me as her eyes lit up and an unbreakable smile appeared upon her face. "You came?"

"Of course I did, I assumed real friends shouldn't break promises".

Hermione smiled even more if possible and my heart melted even more if possible. She gestured for me to sit down and I did.

"So, good morning?" Hermione asked me.

"Yes, it is even better now"

"Aaaww. Sweet. But if you're saying that just to make a good impression, don't. I already like you."

She likes me. She really said it. "A good impression is nice, even if you already met and like each other but i didn't say it for a good impression, I just spoke the truth." I replied.

"Well, thank you"

I got my piece of parchment out with my quill and ink and we both wrote in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while I would glance up and silently giggle to myself. One time a giggle escaped my lips and Hermione looked up to see the glance. "What?"

"You always nibble something when you concentrate, don't you?"

"Yeaaaah" said Hermione red in embarrassment "I have apparently done it since I first learnt to read and write, everyone teases me about it. It can be quite tedious sometimes."

"Well, they shouldn't. Not only because it is cute but a habit is a natural thing that the brain sees as a default setting for your body to do when you feel an emotion of a sort. Like chewing your tongue when angry or twiddling your thumbs when nervous. Everyone has one, but people still tease others for having one just because it seems irregular to them."

Hermione looked down shyly and replied. "You think it's cute, really?"

"Yeah, it is just one more reason on my list of reasons why I like you."

"You say the nicest things"

"So do you. Thanks for making me see sense yesterday, about whom true friends are and what bullies are."

"Don't sweat it Luna" Hermione said firmly "No one deserves to be bullied, no one"

We returned to our work for a few minutes until Hermione looked up again, asking permission to speak with her eyes. I complied.

"Luna, if you don't have many friends then why don't you sit at the Gryffindor table with me and my friends."

"I don't know, Hermione" I said uncertainly "How will your friends feel?"

"They will be fine, if I like you they will probably like you. If not then they will have me to deal with"

I smiled gratefully. "Well I suppose I should since I am invited and you will defend my honour, but I don't want to get…what's that muggle phrase…any stick, about sitting at a rival table. I may get blasted by both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students. I also don't want to be a burden on you."

"Ignore them; believe me I'm used to spiteful picking and name-calling. And I know how to deal with it so that is another reason why we should hang out more. If it gets to bad then we will seek help from the teachers but you will be fine with me. You are not alone anymore."

My heart imploded at that. 'You are not alone anymore'.

"Yes, that Malfoy is nasty business isn't he" I said, my turn to be the sympathetic person.

"You don't even know the half of it. Mudblood this and Mudblood that."

My blood was boiling at a thousand degrees at this.

"I think something very rare has just happened. I have a strong dislike for somebody." I fumed. "How diabolically cruel of him."

"It is but I would rather go through that type of bullying through than go it alone"

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that just because you're muggle-born doesn't make you any less of a witch than a pure-blood. From what I hear and see you surpass a lot of pure-bloods already."

"That's not true, you're a pure-blood and I am not as good as you"

"Are you serious, I would love to be as good as you academically"

"You are as good as me, and you're a year younger. Let me look at your work a sec." She asked beckoning for my piece of parchment. After a few minutes of Hermione calmly acknowledging the words on my sheet, her brow furrowing at times, her mouth twitching. My mind had been hijacked. I had no comprehension of any movement or noise around us; I just stared dreamily at her angelic form browsing my work. I never even noticed she had finished until she snapped her fingers at me to retrieve me from my trance.

"Llllluuuuunnnnaaaa, you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was miles away". Rosy skin started appearing over my cheeks.

"Clearly"

"What was it you said" I replied, composing myself.

"I said, this is brilliant. No wonder you love the subject, you are by far and away the best writer for Astronomy I have ever seen, that includes famous authors too."

"Wow. Even better than Coralipis or Friellen?"*

"Even better than Alfonso Algielli, and that is saying something"

I smiled warmly then checked my watch and was disappointed to see the hour had passed. "Oh dear we are due back to lesson. Well I will meet you at dinner, Hermione. At the Gryffindor table, of course" I said whilst throwing my bag strap around my neck to lay on my left shoulder with the bag down by my right hip. "See you then"

"See you Luna" Hermione said gathering her stuff.

I kept looking at her for a long time before I realised I should probably get going now and left for Transfiguration.

Yes, this is going great I thought. But there was still something niggling me, and it is something that could be a problem if I don't figure it out soon.

AN; yay, reviews are welcome. Next chapter shouldn't take long to put up.

*these are fake names. Names I made up just so we could see what the pair have in common, quite important I think.

To be continued in The bookworm's friends.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I personally can't wait to properly get into this story because I can't wait for the lessie fluff (As I told you before, I love lesbians). Regards to Beka Copper, Discgraceful, TJK78, chaosrin, char245, charzbeirne, codyw1, paige-sakura, .507 and samaramorgane. Thank you all ever so much.

Chapter 3; The bookworm's friends.

I sat in my final session of the day, Herbology, thinking how ironic time can be.

When you're excited about something, time finds a way for your patience to be tested. It will drag you slowly and excruciatingly through your lesson. When you are nervous however time seems to surprise you by running through your hands like sand. I was experiencing the latter of the two.

In ten minutes that will probably be feeling like two, I will be on my way to sitting at the house table of my friend-that-i-hope-will-become-more and her friends.

Not only was I seeking her friends approval I was also seeking Hermione's.

Despite her saying I didn't need to impress her because I have already won her over, I still feel I need to prove myself as a friend and let her know how grateful I am of her accepting me.

The professional part of her mind was screaming at her 'Why are you seeking friendship? Just do the psychological things and get her converted so that she will finally be yours. You're wasting time'. But for some reason I refused to listen, the same reason why I actually feel nervous, the same reason why I want her approval. That reason, despite me not knowing what it was, was strong enough to, for the first time, override the professional part of my mind.

I wanted her friendship so I would have to befriend her friends too to do that.

As expected, the lesson was over in what felt like two minutes and I was uncertain whether I should be quick on my feet to get out or reluctant to leave.

The corridors were a blur as my mind raced.

Should I act cool and laid back? No, Hermione was friends with the real Luna.

Should I be polite? Maybe, a little but not too much. Her friends as I have seen aren't that polite in return.

Should I tell them a bit about myself? Hermione might have done/will do that anyway but there is no harm in it.

I still had many questions that needed to be answered but there was no time to answer any more as I had arrived at the Great hall.

I glanced towards the Ravenclaw table, wishing it a silent goodbye, and then looked to her right at her new place of socialisation and consummation. I walked slowly and awkwardly done the aisle looking for a mane of brown, curly hair. Instead that mane found her and she was tapped on the shoulder by the owner of that mane. "Hey Luna, come, let's introduce you to some of my fellow Gryffindor's" Hermione said brightly.

Hermione took my wrist and pulled me towards her friends, oblivious to the breath-taking gasp I got from her hands. Not cold but not warm, just comfortable. When we reached a group of four redheads and two dark haired teens, Hermione released me and stood proudly in front of her friends, all giving me friendly but searching looks.

"Luna I would like you to meet Harry Potter, Ronald, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley. Oh and Neville Longbottom" Hermione said each name professionally and politely, receiving rolling eyes and groans from her friends.

"Hermione, we are not royalty, don't introduce us like you are introducing the Minister of Magic" Ginny piped.

Personally I thought it was charming and sweet.

"Who says we aren't Gin…" Fred asked

"…'bout time someone treated us like that…" George added.

"…especially since we are far more mature than the rest of you." They both chimed.

I giggled out loud at the boys meddling and the synchronisation of their words, they really were a lively bunch.

"So, Luna is it, how did you meet our Mione" Harry asked.

I flinched slightly at the edited version of her new friend's flawless name but I was still pushed to answer him.

"I happened to stumble upon Hermione whilst she was reading yesterday. I was taken aback by her first-hand intelligence so the conversation was more than productive"

Hermione blushed and looked down. I noted to myself; use more flattery.

"Same old, same old" Ginny retorted with a giggle.

"I also think you couldn't have a better name to suit Hermione. It makes her intelligence significant, quite posh but elegant and sophisticated. You can learn a lot about a person's character by their name" I added.

"That's quite cool…let me see. Names, cool names…I know, Penelope, what person is a Penelope?" Ginny asked.

"Shy, timid, sometimes a bit pompous but feminine and sophisticated." I answered; internally relieved to finish this small bit of trivia she would rather not stay on discussing.

"Wow. You have a knack for spiritual knowledge, don't you?" Harry complimented.

"Well, yes. My late mother was a seer. She gave me what she called 'the positive soul', where everything spiritual about a person is visible to me and she taught me to find the positives in that rather than the negatives."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in approval. "Hermione, I think you have befriended someone extremely unique. Gryffindor needs someone like her. Making everyone think good thoughts could come in handy. Quidditch seems to come to mind. What do you think Ronald?"

Ron, after greedily chomping away at a chicken wing, suddenly came back from his food reverie and replied "Mm, you have found a winner there Hermione."

"Thank you Ron but I'll have you know Luna is not a prize to be won." The brunette replied matter-of-factly.

"Not to be rude or anything, and I'm not complaining, but other than being introduced to Hermione's friends, and me, why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table? Won't your housemates get jealous or something?" Harry inquired.

Hermione was seething and she replied hotly "I doubt that they even notice she's here, if they do they probably think it good riddance. Honestly with their intelligence I don't know how they couldn't see how harmless and incredible she really is, they treat her like scum. It is so upsetting."

The gang was shocked at this. I laid my hand upon Hermione's arm. During her outburst Hermione had stood up and was glaring intensely at the Ravenclaws but a soft sigh escaped her mouth at my touch and she dropped her head.

"They are genuinely very nice, but I thought about this a lot since you mentioned they were bullying me" the surrounding shocked faces turned to sympathetic scowls "I guess they find my positivity a vulnerability. Maybe some think I need to see from a reality point of view so they 'bully' me to make me understand".

I aimed this confession to Hermione but Harry answered it.

"Luna, there is no excuse. I understand that you see the good in everyone but when you do that you become blind to what they are actually doing..."

"…which is bullying, let them think and say whatever they want but you are practically one of us now, so you are entitled to stay here" continued Ginny.

And before I could answer, Hermione interjected "And we are not taking no for an answer".

Never in all my life had I heard such moving and caring words towards me. For the first time, other than my parents, I have a feeling of acceptance, care and sympathy from the friends of my love interest. My first impression of the Gryffindor's had changed into friendly and devoting rather than brash and rude.

I continued eating, content with the success of completely winning over Hermione's friends barely trying at that. For some reason, deep in my heart, something told me that trying to really impress them was out of character, so much that Hermione may think less of her if I thought less of myself. Which is why I acted myself instead of being something I'm not, it may look like I would be ashamed of my life if I acted that way. As it turned out, being me works wonders.

After I had eaten Hermione offered to walk me back to Ravenclaw tower, perhaps so i didn't have to have witness some uncomfortable encounters with my housemates. We bid our farewells to everyone and walked out the Great hall.

"See, they loved you." Hermione said after they had vacated the Great hall.

"I didn't expect them to defend me like that especially since they never met me before. You can see why they are your friends." I spoke softly.

Hermione blushed and said "Maybe Ron is an anomaly in that; I am certainly aware of my table manners."

"We all should have certain friends to help balance your view on life, Ron shows you how to live life easy and immune yourself from embarrassment. You never know how much good that could do you in future."

Hermione snorted in laughter "By eating me food like I would never eat again."

"Okay maybe not that in particular but some sense of ease, do what your instincts tell you to do and don't always play by the rules."

Hermione scowled lightly. "What disobey them you mean?"

"Not disobey them but don't live by them"

"And you think I live by the rules?"

"No, I said you shouldn't not you do"

"But aint saying I shouldn't implying that I do?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. Her scowl was gone; she was clearly enjoying this friendly debate.

"No, my original meaning was that Ron did all the disobeying for you, so there would be no need to do it yourself. Balance."

"Yeah, but you were implying I was living by the rules".

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. But Ron is a friend you have subconsciously chosen to be the other end of the rule-abiding spectrum."

"And Harry. And George. And Fred. AND sometimes Ginny. I'm surrounded by troublemakers"

"That shows you how rule-abiding you really are that it takes five other people to balance the spectrum."

Hermione chuckled softly "Your fun, you know that".

"I didn't but thanks for telling me"

When we finally reached Ravenclaw tower five minutes later, I turned to Hermione to discuss the next event in the quest for Hermione's heart.

"How about on Fridays we skip dinner in the Great hall and eat our lunch outside, if the weather isn't too horrific. Being cooped up in a clustered Great hall can gather many annoying creatures like Horned foozbies and Nattering hammies."

Hermione looked up nervously "Can it just be the two of us?"

"That was what I was suggesting yes"

"What will we do for food? Where shall we sit?"

"All in good time Hermione. All in good time.

AN; just realised no disclaimer. AHEM, I SOLELY SWEAR THAT ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO JK. I OWN THE IDEA BUT THAT'S IT.

AN2: sorry for delay, stupid computers log off automatically and don't save sometimes.

To be continued in A picnic with the bookworm


	4. Chapter 4

AN; Hey readers, thanks for reading this, my second fic and first femslash (Have I mentioned that already, oh well). Give it up for all my followers, reviewers and favourite-ers; Grey Tulip, Codyw1, Chaosrin, Bollibollicao, DevlinGrace, HarthTheElf, The Reader And Writer, Beka Copper, Discgraceful, Leti2a, Nate002, TJK78, Char245, Charzbeirne, Gaara king of the sand, Paige-sakura, .507 and Samaramorgane.

Sorry, if the point-of-view seems to jump from first to third person and back again, not intentional just letting you know that this story is in Luna's P.O.V. ALWAYS So gloss over those slip-ups if you can.

Chapter 4; A picnic with the bookworm.

All that night, I was gathering all the food and beverages for the picnic the next day where me and my brunette-haired friend would dine, away from the hustle and bustle of the Great hall. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach but in many cases women have more accounts of being enticed with food then men. To truly entice a woman by the means of consumption is not about what you make or what you put in it, it's about opening doors to a girl's views; do they prefer presentation or service? You can learn a lot more about a person by their attitudes towards food.

I specifically made the food myself, with permission from professors and assistance from house-elves. Fresh made crepes, donuts, and muffins. Cooked chipolatas, savoury eggs, sausage rolls. Most food was muggle-made to impress Hermione further but some cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties managed to make it to the hamper. Drinks consisted of a choice between pumpkin or blackcurrant juice and herbal tea or hot chocolate in flasks.

When I was observing Hermione from the Ravenclaw table before we met for the first time, I noticed she has quite a bit of a sweet tooth and chews lightly, never parting her lips and if the food was messy or crumbly she always held her other palm close to her lips so that she could catch the debris in her hand. She also never gulped her beverages, always giving light sips and an occasional swallow. Her table manners were not perfect but compared to Ron she was practically royalty, speech never left her mouth with food in it except when angry or distracted. She was the goddess of dining and the next day, I would get the opportunity of having lunch with her.

Friday the eighteenth of September at half past eleven saw me swinging my hamper full of food and skipping down the corridors happily (though thankfully nobody noticed as skipping was not a rare sight to see me doing).I honestly do not know why I was so happy, it was just a picnic. I put it down as progress but my subconscious, gut and heart was saying it was something much more, as per usual; my brain was as stubborn as a pack of Gibbering Ear mites, insisting it was right and disregarded any oppositional arguments.

As I breezed my way into the Great hall knowing that was where Hermione agreed to meet me (Hermione would have had a guilty conscience if she completely ditched her close mates without even telling them), the brunette had risen in a flash and spoke hurriedly to Harry, Ron and Co, instantly showing that she had been constantly eyeing the door for my appearance. I smiled at this.

After her brief parting to her friends Hermione rushed to meet me halfway to the Gryffindor seats.

"My, Hermione it is only lunch. Some others may say you were excited for some reason" I said playfully.

"I know, I fell asleep happy, I woke up happy and I have been happy ever since. I can't explain it. My friends actually thought I was ill or something. Seriously, can't I be happy without them thinking something is wrong? Am I that much of a killjoy that people are concerned when I am happy? Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" Hermione answered, slightly out of breathe.

I was silently giggling at Hermione's opening statement. This IS progress. Hermione is happy because I had asked her to a private lunch out on the grounds and had claimed to be happy ever since. This shows that Hermione is excited at my presence. With the back-up evidence of her monitoring the doors before I came in, I am certain that I am fast becoming Hermione's best friend. The way she hurriedly left her friends with barely two sentences of farewell and the fact that she gets riled up by her friends behaviour tells me I am fast approaching to be one of her top priorities. After analysing all these key points, I could safely say that Hermione has passed the first stage. To create a platonic bond.

"You are, but in your mood it is an exception." I reply reassuringly.

Hermione smiled before speaking again. "So where are we sitting? What have you brought? How long will we be gone?".

"Hermione relax" I giggled back. "You may hyperventilate if you don't; at least the Nargles are leaving you alone whilst in this mood. That's good."

Ten minutes later found us sitting on a blanket that was the traditional white and red checkered type. Paper plates were neatly placed in an organised circle around them with both me and Hermione sitting on the edge, to create room and move with comfort. Conversation was easy between the swallowing of food, even in this mood Hermione had managed to obtain her table manners.

"Wow Luna. This selection is incredible. How do you even fit these in that hamper?" Hermione asked.

"I learnt that extendable charm. I know we don't practice or study it until fifth year but with a lot of things to carry around, a charm to enlarge things from the inside but keeping the outside unaltered is pretty significant don't you think?"

Hermione looked with astonishment. "Certainly. I've done the same thing except I can't perfect it. The things I put in my bag sometimes never come back out again, always the small things like quills or make up."

"Usually a sign that you should breathe out the charm not just say it."

"How…What do you mean 'breathe it out'?" Hermione asked.

"Start the incantation at the same time you exhale, exhale slowly whilst speaking but make sure you have enough breath to fully pronounce all the syllables. Keep your arm steady and no wand movement. And have your eyes closed."

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortable and replied "Yeah…i…I'll try th-that then".

I instantly stiffened. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, no just…I hate being corrected on something. Not because I don't appreciate your help, just because I feel useless. I know how to do good things but I then get stumped by something. And I tell myself 'if I can do this why can't I do that', then someone teaches me how and I'm like…'I should have known that.'" Hermione had dropped her head whilst saying this and her good mood now saddened. 'Not today' I thought.

"You don't have to beat yourself up about it. My mother used to say…". Hermione looked up sympathetically for a brief moment but then hung her head again. "…'it is only easy if you know how to do it and it is only difficult if you don't'."

I reached my hand across to cover Hermione's. One, to reassure her and two, to see if she would react (a faint eye twitch occurred but little else, still a good sign but more work to be done yet).

"You're a great witch, far better than any fourth year bar none. We are most probably the only students that have even heard of the extendable charm let alone almost perfect it. Don't doubt yourself for a nanosecond because no one wants to see that frown despite how adoringly cute it is."

Hermione beamed with wet eyes and sniffled before lifting her head and saying "Wow, you have a knack for cheering me up don't you? I don't think any of my friends can cheer me up like you can."

"What is that muggle saying 'it comes with the job', well it comes with the job of being a friend"

"You're brilliant"

"You've said before"

"I will never stop saying it. YOU'RE BRILLIANT YOU'RE BRILLIANT YOU'RE BRILLIANT."

I leant forward and hugged her warmly rubbing her back and swaying slightly. "You're more brilliant than me".

The rest of the lunch hour had brightened back up and Hermione attended the next session as if her happy mood never left.

An; Ok, next chapter up soon, promise. I don't know this chapter, seemed at a little professional you know, big words and all, what do you think. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN; 5 chapters in, let's celebrate with an extra-long chapter. I have an idea that may be quite humourous and a twist in the story if pulled off right. Basically, Luna shows her bad arse side. YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS THIS, GET READY FOR THE BEST CHAPTER YOU HAVE READ SO FAR (judging by my reviews and followers that will be some feat). Read on.

Special thanks to LynDraven, Grey Tulip, Codyw1, Chaosrin, BolliBollicao, DevlinGrace, HarthTheElf, The writer and reader, Beka Copper, Discgraceful, Leti2a, Nate002, Ravenclaw27,TJK78, Char245, Charzbeirne, Gaara king of the sand, Nastume1994, Paige-sakura, .507, Samaramorgane, Veritas31 and Writeorflight, StarGirlPotter and AnimeMangaFreak234.

Chapter 5; the bookworm's enemies.

"Where have you hidden them Mudblood?" barked Draco Malfoy, the arrogant coward and Father's boy Slytherin.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Hermione hissed back.

"You know full well what we are talking about. You, your loser blood traitors and Mr Potty have been stealing jewellery of us Slytherins"

"That's absurd, what do we want with your stupid things?"

"They aren't just things Granger; they are priceless possessions that every pure-blood should wear and some low-life like you will never understand how important these are." This voice belonged to a very stuck up and pig-headed Slytherin by the name of Pansy Parkinson, Draco "the ferret" Malfoy's female sidekick and suspected girlfriend.

"We never stole your jewellery. We are completely innocent. It isn't just us that has bones to pick with you lot so don't blame us."

"Nice try Granger but we beg to differ. Give them back and we let you go." Draco said.

"How many times, I haven't stolen anything."

"Fine, you won't give them back then we will have to turn nasty, don't we?" Pansy said crossing her arms.

"Look. I am a Muggle born. What would I want with Pure-blood jewellery? I hate what you Pure-bloods stand for so why would I contradict my believes by stealing your jewellery. Where's you're evidence anyway?"

Pansy grabbed the hair at the top of Hermione's head and yanked hard. Hermione gave a muffled scream through the hand that Draco covered Hermione's mouth with.

"Shut up Mudblood. You are not the only person we will be interrogating, Weasel and Potty are next, maybe Weasley will grass you up but you can save us a lot of time by telling us who DID steal the jewellery" Draco offered.

"I don't know" Hermione moaned through his hand. Pansy's fingers yanked again and Hermione's scream was muffled again. Tears had sprung to Hermione's eyes now.

"Granger. We have eye witnesses saying you were scavenging the Slytherin Quidditch team's locker room whilst during the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. You were spotted running out not five minutes later. When the team returned to the locker room, the jewellery that all the players, including myself, took off was missing. Now, unfortunately we don't know the time period between you leaving the locker room to the players returning but it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Surely if you at least didn't steal the jewellery then you would have seen who did? Now speak, we haven't got all day." Malfoy explained.

"I DON'T KNOW"

"Were you or were you not scavenging around inside the Slytherin locker room during the match?" Pansy urged frustrated.

"Yes, I was. But I was only looking for the Weasley Wizard Wheezes Vomiting Capsules that Ron had said he put into YOUR pocket Malfoy."

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Probably not. You probably would say I was lying if Dumbledore was Headmaster or that Peeves was cruel. But that's the truth."

Malfoy looked at Hermione thoughtfully before saying "Ok, you're off the hook, for now but so you get the message, I think Pansy here should send you back to the Potty fan club with a message."

Draco glance towards the female Slytherin and said "Would you do the honours?"

"Sure thing" Pansy replied before facing Hermione again "I'm in the mood for facial reconstruction"

That was when I knew I had heard enough.

Since the start of the interrogation, I was hidden behind a column that was facing the spot where the three teens were talking, Hermione's back up to the fountain in the courtyard. The courtyard was deserted thanks to lessons so they wouldn't be disturbed. Me and Hermione had finished our fourth picnic and were rushing back up to castle already a few minutes late. As Hermione turned a corner she heard a shout behind her and hurriedly told Luna to hide somewhere quickly so I scrambled behind the column just as the two Slytherins appeared. And the rest you know.

All throughout the interrogation, I was listening with undivided attention. I believed Hermione at the sentence 'I don't know what you're talking about?' and knew she wasn't to blame despite the evidence piled against her. I had a sneaking suspicion myself. I remembered hearing a few Ravenclaw first years bragging about all the new rings they recently acquired but I couldn't speak up or my hiding spot would be found and I would share the punishment. It didn't bother me but it would bother Hermione.

But as soon as I heard Pansy's violent threat I couldn't help myself. I stood up and stepped round the column as if casually walking by and saying "My goodness. What is this? What are you doing to my friend?"

"This is none of your concern Loo- friend?" Draco started to say.

"Yes, my friend. What are you doing to her? You aren't hurting her are you?"

Pansy laughed shrilly and ignored me. "Wow Granger, just when I think you couldn't fall any further you befriend this weirdo"

"Don't call her that?" Hermione snapped.

"What, weirdo? Why should I not call this WEIRDO a WEIRDO huh? Surely anyone who isn't a WEIRDO can see that this WEIRDO; looks like a WEIRDO, acts like a WEIRDO and is a complete and WEIRDFUL WEIRDO?"

"WEIRDO or not, I expect you to answer my question and I shan't be leaving until I get an answer." I said angrily. By the look on Hermione's face she had never seen or imagined me angry before, quite comical in fact if we were in a different situation.

"Or what?" Pansy barked now stepping intimidatingly towards me "What are YOU gonna do about it?" she spat. Literally spat at me. I wiped a thick glob of spit off the side of my face casually and wiped on the fountain beside me.

"I will stop you of course and I would appreciate it if you kept your manky, unhygienic body fluids to yourself."

Pansy missed the insult there for laughing. "What are you gonna do? Get your imaginary friends on me? Smile me to death?" She then pointed her finger in my face and said "You just turn around and go. If you are not gone by the count of three then I will beat the living daylights out of you, understand? One…"

I glanced at Hermione, seeing her silently pleading for me to run and looked back to Pansy again.

"…Two…"

I took one step to the side and turned slightly

"…Three." Pansy reached her hand towards my throat but before her fingers could close around my windpipe; I grabbed her wrist with one hand, held it up, swivelled underneath until I was behind her and locked her arm behind her back. "AAAARRRGGGHHH" screamed Pansy as I pushed her arm further up her back.

Malfoy came out of his trance to try and help her but was on the wrong end of a camel kick to his groin. He crumpled like a falling leaf to his haunches, grabbing his genitals in pain before falling back onto his back and arse.

Pansy then attempted a back head-butt but I quickly dodged and pinned her to the fountain, arm close to snapping now as it rose even more towards her shoulder blades.

"Oh dear, it seems I can see daylight, I guess that you couldn't knock them out of me after me, huh?"

"Let me go you b…"

"Play nicely Pansy; I don't think your arm can take much more, Can it?"

Pansy stopped struggling so I continued "If you ever feel obliged to tease, hurt or torment me and/or my friends again, I may accidently slip and tear your arm from your body the next time we find ourselves like this." The emphasis of each word promoting the statement as a promise. My voice cheered up slightly as I said "Goodbye Pansy".

I released her arm and pushed away from the fountain, Hermione now occupying the space beside me. Pansy stormed off glaring viciously at both of us and kicked Malfoy to man up and come on. Malfoy staggered to her feet and said "This isn't over Mudblood, you and your Looney friend better watch your backs." With that he walked gingerly away, following the direction Pansy had vacated from.

After they left, Hermione soon turned her attention to me and said "Luna, you always seem to amaze me but this takes the biscuit by a country mile. How on Merlin's baggy trousers does a sweet, harmless girl manage to manhandle one of the most physically built women in fourth year and a boy, AT THE SAME TIME? I could see it as a possibility from Ginny but the last person I would expect to see 'beat up' two Slytherins single handedly, two against one, one a male, barely even trying, is you."

"Are you mad at me?" I said hanging my head. Despite my brain's indifferent reaction to the possibility I may have angered Hermione, my heart was wrenching at the thought.

"Mad? A little" Hermione said "But not in the way you think".

I furrowed my brain in confusion. Hermione answered my silent question.

"I am mad in the sense of crazy, crazy that I thought I was starting to think I was getting to know you. But I am not angry, never angry. You couldn't be any more admirable in my eyes if you told me you bred unicorns."

I was about to say that that was indeed an accurate example but I was too engrossed in Hermione's embrace to finish. "Will you teach me?" Hermione asked into my hair as her chin rested on my shoulder.

YURREAKAH* my head shouted triumphantly, what a step towards progress.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, maybe too quickly "Yes, of course"

"Great, I'll let you know when I can fit it in to my schedule (Classic Hermione I thought), sometime Thursday maybe lunchtime. I'll get back to you."

"Ok" I piped.

"Well. We are so late that it wouldn't be worth it to even turn up to next period so would you care to accompany me to the library for your chivalrous act I just witnessed" Hermione asked theatrically.

"It shall be my honour milady" I chortled back.

AN; well, wasn't that super! Who expected that from Luna? Adrenaline is pumping now, story getting more developed can't wait to see what you think this chapter.

*Is that how you spell it, I've got no idea.

Tbc…Parting from the bookworm


	6. not an update

not an update. just a warning that unfortunately the next chapter will have to be updated after the easter holidays. i know some people are incredibly keen to see the next chapter (like incredibly keen ;) ) college is suffocating my time to write so please be patient and you will be rewarded after the holidays. don't forget about this stoey please. 


End file.
